Onesided
by rizulethalpha
Summary: Sebenci apapun anak pada orang tuanya, orang tua tidak akan pernah membalasnya dengan kebencian kembali. For May’s Viva Fest!


**Bleach ©Tite Kubo  
One-sided©Rizu Auxe09**

**Warning: Maybe OOC? Don't like? Don't read!**

**Chara: Ishida Uryuu and Ishida Ryuken**

**For Vivaration Festival**

**Summary: Sebenci apapun anak pada orang tuanya, orang tua tidak akan pernah membalasnya dengan kebencian kembali. For May's Viva Fest!**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

HatexLove  
Uryuu-hatexRyuken-love

**Alasan: **Untuk tema bulan Mei ini, saya memakai tokoh Ishida Uryuu dan Ishida Ryuken sebagai tema HatexLove karena Uryuu membenci ayahnya, tapi Ryuken menyayangi anaknya, sebagaimana ayah pada biasanya—walau sifatnya sedikit keras dan dingin pada Uryuu. Saya mengambil tema kekeluargaan.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

…

**2****nd**** person POV**

"Ishida Uryuu-kun?" Seorang wanita memanggil namanya. Sementara, dia—si empunya dari nama itu masih duduk terdiam di bangku bagian belakang.

Sendiri, sementara teman-temannya duduk bersama orang tua mereka.

Tertawa bersama, sambil melihat isi buku yang memuat hasil nilai murid-murid sekolah dasar itu.

Tapi, tidak dengan dirinya yang hanya tertunduk sedih.

"Ishida Uryuu-kun!" panggil wanita itu sekali lagi. Kali ini dia bereaksi dan segera bangkit dari kursinya. Banyak orang yang membicarakannya di kelas itu. Namun, dia tidak peduli.

Begitu ia sampai di meja terdepan, wanita yang memanggil namanya menatapnya bingung.

"Eh, Ishida-kun, di mana orang tuamu?" Pertanyaan wanita itu membuat dia menggeleng pelan. Sambil berusaha membuat wajahnya setegar mungkin.

"Mereka tidak bisa datang. Mereka sudah meninggal." Kata-katanya membuat sang wanita sedikit terkejut. Wanita itu tak menyangka dia yang masih berumur 10 tahun sudah kehilangan orang tuanya.

Namun, bagi dia—anak laki-laki berkacamata itu, itu hanya perkataan dusta.

Memang ibunya yang menemani 8 tahun hidupnya, sudah tiada karena penyakit yang menggerogotinya.

Tetapi, ayahnya masih hidup.

Hidup dalam kesendirian, sama sepertinya.

Dia hidup dalam kesendirian di tinggal kakek dan ibu yang sangat berharga, sementara sang ayah hidup dalam kesendirian, di tinggal oleh keluarga yang sudah muak pada sifat dingin ayahnya.

…

2 tahun yang lalu…

"Ayah, ayah!" panggilnya yang masih berumur 4 tahun, sambil berlari pada ayahnya yang berbalut jas putih.

"Ada apa, Uryuu?" tanya ayahnya sambil tersenyum hangat. Ia lalu mengangkat dan menggendongnya.

"Besok, bu guru akan membagikan raporku dan teman-teman. Kata bu guru, ayah atau ibu harus menemani kita mengambil rapor. Ayah datang sama Uryuu, ya?" tanyanya polos. Namun, sang ayah menatap dia bingung.

"Besok, ya? Ayah enggak bisa." kata sang ayah singkat, dan sukses membuat dia menatap ayahnya sedih.

"Kenapa ayah enggak bisa datang sama Uryuu?" tanyanya sedikit kecewa. Sang ayah membuang mukanya sebentar.

"Besok ayah mau bertemu paman dan bibi. Kenapa Uryuu enggak minta ibu yang mengantarmu?" Dia hanya mendengus pelan, sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Dia lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher ayahnya.

"Uryuu maunya sama ayah." rajuknya. Sang ayah hanya membelai lebut rambut indgo anaknya. Dibalik rambutnya, sang ayah tersenyum.

"Tapi, besok sama ibu saja, ya? Nanti pulang, ayah bawakan oleh-oleh." Sang ayah juga tidak kalah merajuk padanya.

"Benar?" Mata birunya berbinar-binar. Sang ayah mengangguk dan tersenyum kebapakan utnuk sekali lagi. Dia kembali memeluk sang ayah dengan perasaan senang.

Tapi, itu semua kebahagiaan itu berakhir setelah tiga hari.

…

Bandara Tokyo.

Dia yang digandeng sang ibu bersenandung senang. Sementara kakeknya yang berjalan di samping sang cucu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Uryuu pasti senang bertemu ayah lagi, ya?" tanya sang ibu menahan geli. Dia menoleh pada ibunya dan mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, bu! Uryuu 'kan kangen sama ayah. Ayah bilang, Uryuu juga di bawakan oleh-oleh!" serunya senang.

"Ayahmu juga pasti kangen sama Uryuu, kok." Sang kakek menambahkan. Dia hanya mengangguk cepat, sambil melanjutkan senandungnya.

Setibanya di pintu _check out_ para penumpang, mata besarnya mencari-cari sosok pria berambut coklat dengan kacamata—ayahnya.

"Sabarlah, Uryuu." Sang ibu berusaha menenangkannya yang hampir bergerak menjauhi tempatnya. Untungnya, dia digandeng ibunya erat.

"Tapi, bu, Uryuu ingin bertemu ayah!" Dia membela diri atas ketidaksabarannya. Panjang umurlah sang ayah, karena sang ayah baru saja keluar dari pintu _check out_ dengan membawa koper besar.

"Ah, itu ayah!" serunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sosok ayahnya. Saat dia berlari menghampir ayahnya, sikap sang ayah tidak seperti biasa.

Tatapan sang ayah di balik kacamata itu menatapnya dingin. Membuatnya menjadi takut untuk tersenyum ceria dan mengatakan,

"Uryuu kangen ayah."

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Semenjak itu, dia takut menegur atau menghampiri sang ayah yang hanya berkutat di ruang kerja.

Sang kakek pun menyadari keganjilan sang cucu yang hanya bermuram durja di kamarnya.

"Uryuu, ada apa?" tanya sang kakek sambil membelai punggung sang cucu. Dia menoleh pada kakeknya dan menghela nafas.

"Uryuu jadi takut sama ayah, kek. Ayah jadi tidak peduli sama Uryuu." katanya mengungkapkan alasan kenapa dia hanya muram. Sang kakek menghela nafas, sama seperti sang cucu.

"Kakek juga merasa seperti itu, Uryuu. Ayahmu menjadi dingin. Ia hanya menyendiri di ruang kerjanya, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan." Wajahnya semakin ia tekuk.

"Uryuu kangen ayah yang dulu." katanya diliputi kesedihan. Rasanya, air matanya sudah ingin menetes saja. Melihat sang cucu semakin sedih, sang kakek memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

"Kakek juga kangen ayahmu yang dulu. Biar kakek nanti yang bicara." Kata sang kakek sambil tersenyum. Dia mengangguk pelan, sambil terisak.

…

Tak terasa sudah seminggu berjalan, namun dia merasa sang ayah masih saja seperti dulu. Bahkan, sang kakek juga hanya tertunduk terus apabila bertatap muka dengan sang putra. Dia memutuskan menghampiri sang kakek yang menyendiri di taman belakang rumahnya.

"Kakek." panggilnya pada pria tua berjubah putih—kakeknya yang menatap bunga-bunga yang ditanami ibunya.

"Ah, Uryuu, ya?" tanya sang kakek sambil menoleh pada sang cucu yang kini memakai kacamata. Dia tersenyum begitu mata indigonya bertemu dengan mata keabuan kakeknya.

"Sedang apa kakek di sini?" tanyanya langsung mengganti niat semulanya untuk bertanya perubahan sikap ayahnya yang nihil setelah pembicaraan rahasia antara kakek dan ayahnya. Sang kakek mengganti senyumannya dengan senyuman sedih.

"Kakek hanya sedang berpikir, cucuku." Sang kakek berjalan menghampirinya. Tangan rentan sang kakek ,menepuk bahu sang cucu bijak.

"Kurasa, kamu harus belajar cara memanah." Satu alisnya terangkat mendengar kata-kata sang kakek.

"Memanah? Aku 'kan masih 8 tahun. Untuk apa belajar memanah?" tanyanya bingung. Sang kakek menghela nafas.

"Kita adalah Quincy, Uryuu cucuku. Dan keahlian Quincy adalah memanah. Itulah yang ayahmu inginkan." Nasihat sang kakek membuatnya terkejut tak percaya.

"Ayah? Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihat ayah memegang busur atau peralatan panah Quincy." katanya. Sang kakek balas tersenyum sedih. Nampaknya, sang cucu telah membuat kakeknya semakin sedih.

"Ah, kakek. Maafkan Uryuu." Segera ia meminta maaf, dan sang kakek hanya menggeleng sebagai reson.

"Tidak apa-apa, Uryuu. Ryuken yang menyuruhku merahasiakannya darimu." Dia hanya mengangguk patuh, tanpa mengeluarkan paksaan menceritakan rahasia sang ayah.

"Dari pada itu, kapan kita mulai latihannya, kek?" tanyanya mulai antusias. Sang kakek tersenyum bijak.

"Kapan saja kau bisa mau, cucuku sayang." Sang kakek membelai rambutnya sayang. Dia semakin yakin, sang kakek lebih baik dari sang ayah.

Membuat rasa sayang Uryuu pada ayahnya mulai menipis, bagai kabut yang di hilang setelah sinar matahari dapat menembus masuk.

**End of 2****nd**** person POV**

…

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

…

2 tahun setelahnya.

Ishida Uryuu semakin ahli mengendalikan kekuatan Quincy karena bimbingan sang kakek yang selalu sabar menuntunnya.

"Kami pulang!" sahut Uryuu mewakili sang kakek yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ah, selamat datang!" Sang ibu bergegas menghampiri mereka, dan terkejut melihat kondisi mereka. Jubah ayahnya dan pakaian putranya yang semula seputih salju di penuhi warna kotor. Uryuu hanya tersenyum bangga di ikuti kikikkan sang kakek, Ishida Soken. Sang ibu menggeleng-geleng.

"Aduh, aduh kalian ini. Berlatih sampai bikin pekerjaan ibu bertambah lagi," kata sang ibu.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, ya. Cepat bersihkan badan kalian, ya. Makan malam sudah siap. Ibu mau memanggil ayah." Uryuu dan kakeknya hanya mengangguk patuh dan diikuti tawa kecil mereka, begitu sosok wanita berambut kehitaman itu menuju tangga. Namun, ekspresi Uryuu langsung bercampur begitu ibunya menyebut 'ayah'. Sang kakek yang memperhatikan langsung menepuk bahu cucunya, menyadarkan murid mudanya dari lamunan tak berguna.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan," kata Soken sambil tersenyum. Uryuu hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Yang penting, kau sudah bisa membuktikan pada ayahmu, bahwa kau sudah menjadi Quincy." Kali ini Quincy muda berambut indigo itu tersenyum.

"**Keluar!!**" Suara bentakan Ishida Ryuken, sang kepala keluarga terdengar sampai ruang teras. Membuat Uryuu yang paling terkejut dan segera berlari menuju tangga. Soken yang tidak dapat menghentikan cucunya hanya menghela nafas berat, berharap semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa terhadap putra dan menantunya—terutama cucunya.

"Ibu!!" Uryuu muda memergoki ibunya yang memegangi dadanya sambil membuang muka—sedih dan sakit.

"Apa yang ayah lakukan terhadap ibu?!" Uryuu beralih pada ayahnya yang masih menatap mereka dingin. Sang ayah lalu membuang muka.

"Ayah!!!" Baru saja Uryuu yang akan berlari menghampiri ayahnya—untuk melawan ayahnya, tangan langsing ibunya menahan Quincy muda itu.

"Ibu.." Uryuu menatap dalam ibunya yang tersenyum sedih sambil menggeleng.

"Jangan melawan ayahmu. Lebih baik, kita tinggalkan ayahmu sendiri saja." Uryuu mengangguk sedih sambil menuntun ibunya yang hanya memegang dadanya. Mata indigonya yang berada di balik kaca, juga ikut memandang dingin punggung ayahnya.

Setelah itu, baik Soken, Uryuu dan ibunya tidak pernah lagi menegur Ryuken.

…

Malang bagi Uryuu muda, 2 minggu kemudian, sang ibu tiba-tiba divonis sakit keras dan meninggal dua hari setelahnya. Ryuken datang pada hari pemakaman istrinya, namun nampaknya sang putra tidak mengharapkan kedatangan sang ayah. Hatinya terus saja menyalahkan ayahnya yang sudah membuat ibunya menemui sang pencipta lebih dulu.

"Dasar pembunuh!!!" desis Uryuu dingin dan pelan begitu sang ayah menaruh buket bunga di atas makam ibunya. Soken melihat jelas, ada titik-titik air mata kebencian Uryuu saat matanya indigo cucunya bertemu dengan mata biru putranya. Tatapan Ryuken pun tidak berubah—dingin, walau di hari pemakaman seperti ini.

Lalu, Soken mengajak Uryuu tinggal bersamanya, dan pergi meninggalkan si es Ryuken.

Selama tinggal bersama Soken, Uryuu pun terus berlatih. Bahkan, tak jarang ia berlatih diam-diam saat ufuk timur masih belum membangunkan matahari.

Harus menjadi kuat! Harus menjadi Quincy sejati! Niat seperti itu ia tanam lekat-lekat, walau wajah sang ayah terus muncul begitu ia mengingat niat teguhnya menjadi Quincy dan sering membuatnya sering lepas kendali.

Jlebb! Panahnya yang bersinar biru menancap di batang kayu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Uryuu menatap hasil panahannya bangga, walau badannya termakan rasa letih dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Berhasil!" kata-kata terakhirnya, sebelum ia jatuh di dalam aliran air terjun, tempatnya berlatih.

…

Mata indigo milik Uryuu mengerjap sebentar dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada di sebuah pondok kecil.

"Ini." Seorang gadis yang terlihat seumuran dengan Uryuu menyerahkan sebuah mangkuk kecil berisi sup. Uryuu segera bangkit dan memperhatikan gadis itu sejenak. Tatapan matanya kosong dan datar. Pakaiannya serba hitam.

"Ah, terima kasih." Uryuu menerimanya sambil mengangguk, meski dirinya masih tidak terlalu mengerti. Uryuu mengaduk perlahan sup itu lalu mencicipi isinya.

"Enak sekali!" seru Uryuu. Wajahnya langsung berubah cerah kembali. Gadis mungil itu hanya mengangguk tanpa senyuman—datar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu siapa?" tanya Uryuu pada gadis itu. Namun, gadis itu menggeleng. Uryuu pun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa gadis bermata indigo sama dengannya itu tidak punya nama.

"Emm, kamu tinggal di pondok ini sendirian, ya?" tanya Uryuu lagi. Lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya menggeleng, membuat Uryuu berhenti mengambil kesimpulan dan uring-uringan dalam hati.

"Aku kesini bersama ayah. Pondok ini juga bukan tempat tinggal kami." Akhirnya gadis itu membuka mulutnya, walau Uryuu merasa nada bicaranya terkesan datar.

"Oh, begitu." Wajah Uryuu langsung berubah murung, setiap kali kata 'ayah' masuk ke gendang telinganya. Si gadis menatap Uryuu yang tertunduk, datar.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya gadis itu kemudian. Uryuu kembali menatap gadis berkepang itu dan menggeleng—meyakinkan seolah-seolah tidak ada apa-apa, padahal sebaliknya.

"Bohong." kata gadis itu tepat sasaran. Uryuu menghela nafasnya. Rasanya ia tidak akan bisa berbohong di depan gadis ini.

"Kau pintar juga," katanya sedikit kesal. Gadis itu tidak bereaksi.

"Ini tentang ayahku." Uryuu rasanya tidak percaya bahwa dia akan menceritakan masalahnya pada orang asing.

"Aku sangat membenci ayahku. Dia sangat dingin, dia tidak peduli padaku, pada ibu dan pada kakek. Dia juga yang sudah membuat ibuku meninggal!" Uryuu menggeram dan tangannya mencengkram selimutnya.

"Apa kau sudah bicara pada ayahmu?" Uryuu menoleh pada gadis itu, terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Maksudku, apa kau sudah bertanya pada ayahmu mengapa dia bisa dingin dan menjadi kejam padamu. Setiap orang pasti punya alasannya sendiri kenapa ia bisa berubah." Uryuu tertegun mendengar pernyataan gadis sebayanya. Tidak salah kalau si kacamata mengeluarkan unek-unek kebencian pada gadis ber-_yukata_ hitam itu.

"Tapi, percuma kalau aku yang bertanya pada ayah. Kakek dan ibuku saja sampai di buat sedih karenanya." Sekali lagi Uryuu menggeram pelan.

"Cobalah untuk berani." Walau nada bicara sang gadis berambut indigo gelap itu terdengar datar, alasannya cukup masuk akal.

"Dia ayahmu, dan kau laki-laki 'kan? Cobalah untuk berani bertanya padanya. Aku yakin, dia dulu adalah ayah yang sempurna bagimu dan kau sangat menyayanginya." Uryuu tercengang sebentar pada nasihat dari gadis yang duduk bersimpuh di sisi _futon_-nya. Gadis yang datar, tapi banyak omong juga.

"Da..ri mana kau bisa tahu?" Uryuu menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang baru saja di lontarkan.

"Karena, aku juga menyayangi ayahku. Tanpanya, aku mungkin tidak ada disini. Se-tidak normal apapun wujud dan sifatnya, ia tetap saja ayah yang telah menciptakanku." Uryuu merasa mendapat pukulan telak di hatinya yang menyimpan kebencian terhadap ayahnya. Gadis dengan ekspresi datar di hadapannya ternyata lebih mencintai ayahnya, ketimbang dirinya. Ia kembali tertunduk dan termenung memikirkan kata-kata gadis itu.

"Aku harus pergi." kata sang gadis itu lalu bangkit dari posisinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Uryuu beralih pada gadis itu lagi.

"Ayah sudah memanggilku." Uryuu mengangguk maklum.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas nasihatmu tadi, ya, dan sampai jumpa." Uryuu tersenyum. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum datar.

"Sama-sama. Tapi, aku tidak yakin, kita akan bisa berjumpa lagi, Quincy." Kata-kata terakhir dari gadis itu sebelum menghilang dari pandangan si Quincy muda.

"Eh, darimana dia tahu aku adalah Quincy?" batin Uryuu juga ikut bertanya-tanya.

Baru beberapa menit kemudian, ia sadar harus kembali ke rumahnya. Pasti kakeknya sangat khawatir padanya yang kabur diam-diam saat subuh tadi.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Uryuu mempercepat larinya begitu ia sudah melihat rumahnya.

"Aku pul—" Begitu Uryuu membuka pintu rumahnya, keadaan rumahnya sepi, dan gelap. Seolah-olah sang kakek tengah pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Oh, Tuhan." Uryuu kembali berlari meninggalkan rumahnya dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat latihannya. Pastilah Soken mencari-cari sang cucu sampai ke tempat latihan panahnya.

"Kakek! Kakek!" panggilnya berulang-ulang di tengah hutan kecil. Suaranya yang bergema pasti dapat di dengar sang kakek dan membuat Soken menyadari kehadiran cucunya. Namun, sudah 5 kali ia berteriak memanggil kakeknya, kakeknya tak kunjung muncul.

Amis. Bau tak sedap itu tiba-tiba tercium, membuat Quincy muda itu mual. Akhirnya ia mumutuskan mengakhiri pencarian dan meninggalkan temapt itu—dengan mata yang sudah berlinang air mata.

Padahal, tidak di sadari oleh Uryuu, lautan darah berada di dekatnya. Dengan lambang salib putih yang berubah warna—semerah darah itu.

…

Uryuu menanti kedatangan kakeknya dengan sangat sabar, walau hatinya diliputi kecemasan. Di dalam kamarnya, ia hanya menjahit sarung tangan untuk kakek tercintanya. Tidak ada makanan yang bisa ia masak, baju-baju tergelatak berantakan karena tak ada yang mencuci dan menyetrikanya.

Uryuu hanya bisa menjahit dan memakan _ramen cup_. Tak lupa, menunggu kedatangan sang kakek.

Ting Tong! Bel pintu yang berbunyi membuat Uryuu yakin, kali ini kakeknya pulang. Buru-buru ia turun dari tempat tidurnya, dan berlari menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

Klek! Begitu pintu sepenuhnya terbuka, bukan wajah senang dan rindu yang Uryuu tunjukkan, namun wajah dingin penuh dendam, begitu tahu siapa tamunya sore itu.

"Kau. Ryuken!" desisnya dingin.

"Oh, begitukah sikapmu padaku setelah dua bulan kita tidak bertemu, Uryuu?" sindir pria berkacamata itu tidak kalah dingin. Kepala keluarga dari keluarga Ishida.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Uryuu masih dengan nada dingin.

"Anak muda, kau pasti tahu adab menerima tamu, bukan?" sindir Ryuken lagi. Uryuu memutar bola matanya dan mendengus.

"Kau itu bukan tamu yang patut di terima dengan adab!" Ryuken menghela nafasnya begitu mendengar kalimat sarkastik dari putra semata wayangnya yang baru duduk di bangku SD.

"Ya, terserahlah padamu, Uryuu. Aku kemari hanya untuk mengantarkan ini." Ryuken mengeluarkan tas besar di genggaman tangannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Uryuu tak yakin.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, kalau kau mau menerimanya." kata Ryuken sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Uryuu hanya menatapi tas besar di tangan ayahnya itu dan tak punya niat sama sekali menerimanya.

"Aku tak mau." kata Uryuu singkat. Ryuken tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku sudah menyangka kau akan menolaknya. Tapi, aku akan tetap menyerahkan tas ini. Aku tidak mau membawanya lagi. Terima atau tidaknya, itu terserah kau." kata Ryuken sambil meletakkan tas besar itu di atas tanah. Pria berambut coklat itu lalu memasuki mobilnya. Uryuu hanya menatapi mobil milik ayahnya itu, bahkan ketika mobil itu sudah melaju.

Kini Uryuu menatapi tas besar yang di tinggalkan ayahnya. Meski egonya mengatakan untuk tidak membukanya, tapi tetap saja rasa penasarannya berhasil mengalahkannya.

Mata Uryuu membelalak tak percaya begitu mengetahui isi daripada tas itu.

2 ikat uang yen dengan nominalnya yang sangat besar, makanan, pakaian dan obat-obatan. Mata Uryuu hampir menitikkan air mata kalau saja ia tidak buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Entah apa itu air mata ucapan terima kasih atau air mata lain.

Tapi, tetap saja, dendam lamanya masih belum diobati.

Ia masih membenci ayahnya, walau ia tahu, ayahnya sudah rela berbuat sampai sejauh ini.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Kini, Ishida Uryuu sudah tahu, kakeknya sudah meninggal. Salib putih—simbol para Quincy milik sang kakek di temukan oleh tetangga di hutan tempat ia berlatih bersama sang kakek. Entah siapa yang membunuhnya.

Saking _shock_-nya, Uryuu sampai sulit berbicara dan air mata terus saja mengalir. Orang-orang berharganya sudah mendahuluinya pergi ke langit.

Ryuken yang baru mengetahui kematian ayahnya seminggu setelah Uryuu mengetahuinya pun tidak tinggal diam. Ryuken memutuskan kembali menemui Uryuu, walau tahu sang putra pasti akan menolaknya lagi.

Klek! Ryuken memutar knop pintu rumah putranya yang tak dikunci. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, sampai tiba di kamar Uryuu.

Uryuu, memeluk lututnya, masih saja menangis. Bahkan si Quincy muda tidak menyadari kedatangan ayahnya.

"Uryuu." Uryuu perlahan menoleh pada sumber suara, dan mendapati sosok ayahnya yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya—walau sedikit pandangannya buram.

"Un..tuk apa..kau kesini?" tanyanya dalam isakan yang masih berlanjut. Ryuken menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak. Heran.

"Aku heran, dalam kondisimu yang sekarang, kau masih bisa melarangku?" tanya Ryuken sarkastik. Uryuu lalu membuang wajahnya.

"Itu..karena aku..tak mau melihatmu lagi.. Kau..pembunuh ibu!" kata Uryuu tajam. Ryuken menghela nafas.

"Terserah kau mau memanggilku sekarang pembunuh atau apapun, tapi aku tetap ayahmu yang sudah membesarkanmu!" Ryuken tanpa ampun, meninggikan suaranya pada anaknya yang tengah rapuh atas kematian kakeknya. Uryuu menatap lagi ayahnya.

"Membesarkan apanya?!.. Kau tak pernah..mengajariku memanah..seperti Quincy! Kau..tak pernah membantuku.. dalam mengerjakan..PR.! Kau tak pernah..mengambil raporku!..Kau tak pernah memperdulikanku!!!" Uryuu berseru sedih. Air matanya semakin mengalir deras. Ryuken menatap anaknya yang sudah memupuk kebencian yang dalam padanya.

"Kau selalu saja..mementingkan pekerjaanmu, sampai..kau membentak ibu dan membunuhnya! Kau lebih memilih kertas-kertas berhargamu..ketimbang mencari..kakek!!" Tangisan Uryuu semakin menjadi-jadi seiring suaranya yang juga ikut meninggi.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Ryuken begitu Uryuu mengatur nafasnya yang tesengal-sengal—beradu dengan dadanya yang bergemuruh dan deru air matanya.

"Alasan aku tak memperdulikanmu karena demi klan ini. Kau harus menjadi Quincy yang kuat. Bahkan menandingi kekuatanku. Kau tak boleh bermanja-manja lagi, begitulah pesan paman dan bibimu 2 tahun yang lalu." Uryuu menatap ayahnya kebingungan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau..tidak mau mengajari..ku?" Ryuken tiba-tiba saja tersenyum.

"Kau tahu musuh besar Quincy 'kan? Shinigami. Sampai sekarang, mereka masih saja berburu Quincy yang jumlahnya sudah sedikit. Maka dari itu, ayah menyembunyikan kekuatan Quincy supaya tidak dapat terlacak oleh Shinigami itu. Dan kau harus menyadari kekuatanmu sendiri." Ekspresi wajah Uryuu masih belum berubah meskipun sang ayah sudah rela tersenyum. Namun, kebenciannya hanya menganggap itu semua hanya palsu.

Senyuman, dan tatapan lembut di balik kaca bening itu.

"Aku. Tidak. Peduli. Bagiku, kau sama sekali tidak memperdulikanku, ibu dan kakek! Lebih baik, aku tidak menerima takdirku sebagai anggota dari klan Quincy daripada harus kehilangan kasih sayang!" Hati Ryuken terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar kalimat putra semata wayangnya.

"Gara-gara kau, ibu dan kakek meninggal. Gara-gara kau, ti..dak ada yang mengantar aku.. berangkat sekolah.. dan menjemputku pulang. Gara-gara kau.. tidak ada yang mengam..bil rapor-ku. Gara-gara kau… aku..aku.. aku kesepian!!" Setelah sempat beradu lagi dengan deru air mata dan dada yang sakit, akhirnya Uryuu mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kalimat yang merupakan perwujudan dari perasaannya yang terpendam oleh kebenciannya.

Kalimat yang mampu membuat ayahnya terdiam mematung.

Kalimat yang tanpa sadar, mampu memacu aliran air dari mata pria berambut cokelat itu.

"Uryuu." panggil Ryuken. Kakinya bergerak mendekati tempat tidur peraduan tangisan dan kebencian putranya padanya. Uryuu membuang wajahnya.

"Pergi." Walau hanya sepotong kata keluar dari bibir Quincy muda itu, kata itu mampu membuat langkah Quincy yang lebih senior berhenti.

"Jadi, kau mengusirku?" tanya Ryuken pelan. Uryuu diam. Tidak tahu jawaban yang harus dinyatakannya.

"Jawab, Uryuu!!" paksa Ryuken dengan suara tinggi, walau Ryuken sendiri tahu hati anaknya kini sedang terguncang pasca kematian Soken.

Uryuu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Tak terasa, air matanya mengalir lagi.

"Iya! Sekarang, kau pergi…sebelum aku berteriak lagi!!" jawab Uryuu lantang, masih tak menatap wajah ayah yang dibencinya—dan juga dihormatinya. Tanpa di ketahui anggota Quincy paling muda itu, Ryuken tersenyum sedih di balik punggung putranya. Puk! Tangan besarnya menepuk pelan kepala Uryuu yang tertunduk.

"Jadi begitu? Baiklah, aku akan pergi, supaya kau tidak bisa mengingat kebencianmu, karena melihatku." Kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang Uryuu dengar. Kata-kata ayahnya yang terdengar sendu. Bahkan ketika Uryuu memutar badannya—supaya matanya bisa menatap mata ayahnya, sosok Ryuken yang dibencinya sudah tidak ada di kamarnya.

Menghilang.

Ya, sama seperti sosok ibu dan kakeknya yang menghilang dari matanya.

"Ayah." Uryuu kecil hanya bisa mengucapkan kata 'tabu' baginya—kata yang ingin didengar ayahnya lagi, walau ia tahu sosok yang dibencinya dan dihormatinya tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

Bagi Ryuken sendiri, kasih sayangnya bagai air susu di balas air tuba. Namun, sebenarnya itulah yang diinginkannya.

Karenanya, putranya akan mendapat kekuatan Quincy yang luar biasa, dengan mencurahkan kebencian padanya.

Dengan bayaran, kasih sayang yang sudah hampir menghilang dari hati kecil buah hatinya.

Sekarang, dua anggota terakhir Quincy—klan pemanah suci itu sama-sama hidup sendiri. Masih berkutat dengan kebencian dan kasih sayang yang saling bertepuk sebelah tangan.

**End Like Father Like Son  
May 8****th**** 2010  
~~~~~0000~~~~~**

A/N: Fic kedua untuk Viva Fest tercinta. Entah kenapa, saya lebih senang dengan tema kekeluargaan ketimbang hal berbau romantisme antara HatexLove. Uryuu di sini jatohnya kayak Sasuke (ada yang merasa?), sementara Ryuken kayak Itachi.  
Demi mengakhiri cing-cong ini, bersediakah untuk RnR demi memberikan kritik, saran dan _flame_? :D

Rizu, _sign out._


End file.
